This disclosure relates to data communication, and more specifically, to a computer-implemented system and method for determining that a vehicle has been involved in an accident, collecting data relating to the accident, and reporting the accident to emergency services and insurance providers.
Vehicular accidents today are typically handled in the following manner. When an accident occurs, the driver, occupant or other person will contact emergency services if medical attention is required and report the accident to law enforcement, who will prepare an accident report regarding the circumstances of the accident based on observing the scene of the accident and interviewing the drivers involved and any witnesses. In addition, the driver or owner of the vehicle involved in the accident will typically report the accident to its insurance provider, who may take a statement regarding the accident and attempt to determine the responsible party.